


Running Interference

by Flamie



Series: Grim Reaper Fan Club [2]
Category: Korean Drama, 쓸쓸하고 찬란하神 - 도깨비 | Goblin (TV)
Genre: Cockblocking, Everyone adores Sunny, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Grim Reapers not approve of their idol dating, Wang Yeo just want to date in peace, kind-hearted Sunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: In which Wang Yeo seems to never catch a break while dating Sunny.





	Running Interference

He realized it was a really lovely Sunday morning. The sky was clear, with only some little clouds showing here and there. It was getting cooler with autumn approaching. He had a date lined up with his beloved Sunny later that afternoon and he just finished his assignment involving a triple homicide down by Han River.

It was a good day.

Now if only he can get his fellow grim reapers to leave him alone and stop stalking his beloved it would be a wonderful day.

No luck. Jeoseong Saja, more commonly known as Messenger Kim from 9th Batch, and Kim Woo-Bin to Sunny, slumped over the tea the missing soul had thoughtfully brewed for him, wondering how he was going to get the rest of the Grim Reapers stationed in Seoul to stop idolizing the former queen and Dokkaebi's beloved re-incarnated baby sister.

He snorted. Of course that stupid goblin won't helping him with the problem; either he was too busy laughing over the slavish adoration the supernatural community had for his sister or acting like that mother in the morning makjang drama, chewing him (not literally, thank god) for even dreaming on dating his darling apple of his eye sister.

Its turning out to be a bad day for him.

* * *

Wandering through the avenue while waiting for the movie to start (Sunny wanted to watch Time Renegades), he could count 5 off-duties grim reapers loitering around the area, keeping their beady eyes at the couple.

Sighing deeply for the 17th time that afternoon, the grim reaper steered Sunny into the cool theater just to see grim reapers from the 17th and 21th batches were seated around their booked seats.

He would spent the next two hours having his ass frozen to his seat and his vegan popcorn smothered with gochujang by his petty hoobaes.

* * *

Sunny smiled sweetly at him as she set the cold pint of beer in front of him. It was a slow night for the restaurant and he had bribed the missing soul with promises of doing household chores for the rest of the week in exchange of her skipping her night shift.

He was in the middle of persuading his darling mortal girlfriend of the merits of closing early and having a midnight picnic by the Han river when a group of grim reapers from the neighboring jurisdiction stomped into the closed restaurant.

“We're closed.” Messenger Kim said mildly as he bellowed mentally at his colleagues to turn around and get out of the restaurant. To his chagrin, they bellowed back with some impressive expletives about it wasn't his restaurant and how dare he hog the beautiful and kind shop-owner.

“You guys looked tired.” Sunny cooed over them as she ushered them to one of the tables. “Hungry? Its on the house.” She blushed prettily as the group blessed her for her kindness as her boyfriend glare at them from behind her.

“You need to stop being kind to them. Its like stray cats. Once you feed them, they come back for more.” He groused as he followed her into the kitchen, loud angry hisses echoed in his head.

“Don't be rude Kim Woo Bin-ssi.” Sunny said as she plates the pile of fried chicken. “They're your colleagues and all of you are doing the right thing for us mortal after our time. Its only right that I'm giving something back for their hard work.” Hip-checking him, Sunny asked him to help served the table as it was his fault in the first place that she doesn't have her part-timer working tonight.

* * *

“- its like they're everywhere! They kept ruining our dates!” Jeoseong saja wailed loudly over his tenth beer for evening, Shin patted his back in commiseration.

(Eun Tak, who was on her way to the kitchen for some midnight snacks, backed away slowly. There's no way she was getting involved in the mid-century life crisis the grim reaper was having. Shin Ajusshi can help him. She'll be there to pick the pieces when its over.)

“What do I have to do to get some time in peace with Sunny-ssi?” he wailed again.

“As a friend, I totally understand that feeling. However as a brother, I would like to remind you that's my sister you're trying to date.” Shin pointed out. As much as he wanted to whack the grim reaper for having designs over his sweet, innocent sister, he couldn't help but see the funny part of the situation.

“The thing is I totally see why everyone is smitten with her. She's so elegant and graceful and so very pretty...” He sighed.

“That's my sister you're waxing poetry over.” Shin warned him.

* * *

Sunny couldn't help but smile as she watch Kim Woo Bin ssi sulked over the table, eyeing balefully at the table she was serving, or rather at the group of grim reapers who sought to find shelter from the heavy torrent of rain outside.

Noticing the furtive smirks and giggles, Sunny decided that it was time to put an end to things.

“As much as I enjoy watching all of you playing devil's advocate, don't you think its enough?” Sunny suddenly said to the group. “I do want to have a peaceful date with Kim Woo Bin ssi.” Everyone looked guiltily as she softly scold them.

“But Sunny-ssi, you too good for him.” One brave grim reaper piped. “We don't want you to get hurt.”

“Well, don't you think I should be the one deciding about this?” She said mildly. “I do have an overprotective Dokkaebi for a brother you know. Plus I trust Kim Woo Bin ssi to not literally break my heart.”

“But..” Sunny glared at the childish group. “Don't make me ban all of you from my restaurant.” She said sweetly.

They sulked but agreed to back off with the caveat they get to be first to punish their fellow messenger if he hurts her.

_(But that's another story for another day)_

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Smitten. 
> 
> might have a triquel to the fic.
> 
> enjoy


End file.
